Find $\frac{\frac{1}{3} + \frac{1}{4}}{ \frac{2}{5} - \frac{1}{6}}$. Express your answer as a fraction in simplest form.
Let's look at the numerator of the big fraction first. To add $\frac{1}{3}$ to $\frac{1}{4}$, we must first find a common denominator. In this case, it's $12$. So \[\frac{1}{3} + \frac{1}{4} = \frac{1\cdot4}{3\cdot4} + \frac{1\cdot3}{4\cdot3} = \frac{4}{12} + \frac{3}{12} = \frac{4+3}{12} = \frac{7}{12}.\]Similarly, looking at the denominator of the big fraction, we must again find a common denominator. In this case, it's $30$. So we have \[\frac{2}{5}-\frac{1}{6} = \frac{12}{30} - \frac{5}{30} = \frac{7}{30}.\]Now, the remainder of the problem is to find $\frac{~\frac{7}{12}~}{\frac{7}{30}}$. Remembering that dividing is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal, we get \[\frac{~\frac{7}{12}~}{\frac{7}{30}} = \frac{7}{12} \times \frac{30}{7} = \frac{30}{12}.\]But $\frac{30}{12}$ can be written as $\frac{6\cdot5}{6\cdot2}$, so our answer simplifies to $\boxed{\frac{5}{2}}$.